


Pink

by arminjagers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminjagers/pseuds/arminjagers
Summary: A poem about Pink Diamond from Blue Diamond's POV.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about the relationship between Blue and Pink -- the fact that it was apparently a mother-daughter relationship really changed how i viewed it! I hope you enjoy <3

my crumbling pink flower,  
whose petals once grew soft,  
please do not forget  
how you sprouted from the soil  
and thrived --  
not in spite of your size,  
but because you did not deem it a flaw;  
and although your stem was snapped  
by the thorns of a spiteful rose  
your luster will never fade


End file.
